Lilo & Stitch In Redwall
by Hazel73
Summary: Based upon the L&S soundtrack - R&R please!


Stuck On Rose:  
  
You can shake an apple off an apple tree  
  
Shake-a, shake- suger,  
  
But you'll never shake me  
  
Uh-uh-uh  
  
No-sir-ee, uh, uh  
  
I'm gonna stick like glue,  
  
Stick because I'm  
  
Stuck on Rose  
  
Gonna run my fingers thru your long red fur  
  
Squeeze you tighter than a teddy bear  
  
Uh-uh-uh,  
  
Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh  
  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
  
Stick, because I'm  
  
Stuck on Rose  
  
Hide in the abbey, hide in the hall  
  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
  
A team o' wild badgers couldn't tear us apart  
  
Try to take a squirrel from his daddy's side  
  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
  
Uh-uh-uh  
  
Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh  
  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
  
Stick, because I'm  
  
Stuck on Rose  
  
Cluny In Disguise:  
  
You look like an angel  
  
Walk like an angel  
  
Talk like an angel  
  
But I got wise  
  
You're the Cluny in disguise  
  
Oh yes you are  
  
The Cluny in disguise  
  
You fooled me with your kisses  
  
You cheated and you schemed  
  
Sendell knows how you lied to me  
  
You're not the way you seemed  
  
You look like an angel  
  
Walk like an angel  
  
Talk like an angel  
  
But I got wise  
  
You're the Cluny in disguise  
  
Oh yes you are  
  
The Cluny in disguise  
  
I thought that I was in heaven  
  
But I was sure surprised  
  
Sendell help me, I didn't see  
  
The wild rat in your eyes  
  
You look like an angel  
  
Walk like an angel  
  
Talk like an angel  
  
But I got wise  
  
You're the Cluny in disguise  
  
Oh yes you are  
  
The Cluny in disguise  
  
You're the Cluny in disguise  
  
Oh yes you are  
  
The Cluny in disguise  
  
Oh yes you are  
  
The Cluny in disguise  
  
Stoat yeah:  
  
You ain't nothin' but a Stoat yeah  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
You ain't nothin' but a Stoat yeah  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
  
And you ain't no friend of mine  
  
Well they said you was high-classed  
  
Well, that was just a lie  
  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
  
Well, that was just a lie  
  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
  
And you ain't no friend of mine  
  
You ain't nothin' but a Stoat yeah  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
You ain't nothin' but a Stoat yeah  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
  
And you ain't no friend of mine  
  
  
  
instrumental interlude  
  
Well they said you was high-classed  
  
Well, that was just a lie  
  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
  
Well, that was just a lie  
  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
  
And you ain't no friend of mine  
  
  
  
instrumental interlude  
  
Well they said you was high-classed  
  
Well, that was just a lie  
  
Ya know they said you was high-classed  
  
Well, that was just a lie  
  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
  
And you ain't no friend of mine  
  
You ain't nothin' but a Stoat yeah  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
You ain't nothin' but a Stoat yeah  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
  
You ain't no friend of mine  
  
Redwall Roller Coaster Ride:  
  
Aloha e aloha e  
  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
  
Aloha ae aloha e  
  
A nu ay ki aloha e  
  
There's no place I'd rather be  
  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
  
And If I had one wish come true  
  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
  
Beyond the horizon  
  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
  
Flyin by on the Redwall roller coaster ride  
  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
  
Helehele mai kakou e  
  
Redwall roller coaster ride  
  
There's no place I'd rather be  
  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
  
On golden sand is where I lay  
  
And if I only had my way  
  
I'd play til the sun sets  
  
Beyond the horizon  
  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
  
It's time to try the Redwall Roller coaster ride  
  
Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out  
  
Looking for the wipeout  
  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
  
Redwall roller coaster ride  
  
There's no place I'd rather be  
  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
  
And if I had one wish come true  
  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
  
Beyond the horizon  
  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
  
Flyin by on the Redwall roller coaster ride  
  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
  
Helehele mai kakou e  
  
Redwall roller coaster ride 


End file.
